King of Ghosts
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: Percy is sent a dream message by Gaea, telling him that Nico has been kidnapped and that Percy,Frank and Hazel have to rescue him..or he'll die
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER! if I wasn't I wouldn't be writing this, duh. **

Percy's POV:

A normal teenager would worry about homework or overprotective parents. Me? no. I worry about monster attacks, saving the world, and evil immortals. If this doesn't rig a bell, GO READ THE BOOKS MY FRIEND RICK WROTE ABOUT ME! ahem, thank you…on with the story…

_ "Nico!" I snapped, glaring daggers at my cousin, and holding out my hand. He rolled his eyes and handed me his sword. He sighed then, giving in, I could tell. My eyes stung._

_ "I'm sorry Percy…" He said, looking downward. Blood dripped from his sleeve and landed on the ground, gods, it hurt to see that. I picked up his cut wrist, and bandaged it, making my sadness and disappointment quiet, knowing it was irritating the crap out of him. _

_ "We'll talk later. Dinner's in five minutes, make yourself look like you didn't just nearly bleed to death." I said, and walked away slowly, tears dripping down my cheeks. A young woman suddenly appeared in front of me…wait…Hera. What the…? then the world went black_

_the dream shifted_

_" Hello, Perceus Jackson." A sleeping creepy lady said, smiling. She was standing. Sooo not natural. She smiled._

_ "The ghost king dies at the stroke of midnight. Unless you meet me in New Orleans, in the cemetery." She whispered. I did the logical thing. I screamed some interesting things at her. _

"PERCY!" Hazel yelled, shaking my arm. I sat up faster than anyone ever should. I was covered in cold sweat, and I was breathing heavily.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I noticed Frank looking at us worriedly. Hazel's eyes were wide. She had that scent of Hades, like death…but her's was fainter, more rich. _Like nico_ The thought entered my mind without calling, and instantly my eyes stung. Hazel was studing me like I was insane.

" 1) you were screaming in your sleep 2) before that you muttered something about a dark blood covered blade and a forest 3) you muttered my brothers name. Spill" She ordered. I frowned.

"Just a bad dream…an old memory…the night I disappeared…I was talking to Nico…" I said slowly, shrugging.

" What about the blade thing? You disappeared?" She asked, eyes wide with worry and shock. I sighed.

"He can tell you, Nico would kill me if I told you…as for the disappearance thing, I have home….not the roman camp…long long story. I almost remember it." I said angrily. She glared at me. She must know something.

" Percy if you don't ell me I swear…"She said leaving the threat hanging. I jumped up, and spoke to her in my I-am-all-powerful-and-I-will-bash-you-if-you-dont-obey voice,

" Hazel, we need to go the cemetery the second we dock at new Orleans." She raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" She asked, and I could tell Frank was trying to ignore us, and he was slightly freaked out.

" The ghost king's life depends on it." I said, asking praying she didn't know I mean Nico. She gave me a WTF look.

" I'll explain later, he's an old friend of mine…" I said, sighing in realief.

**A/N ( How do you like it? This is just the prologue, by the way…sorry about the depressing stuff…I'm just sorta that way) **


	2. Darkest Memories

**DISCLAIMER! **

**A/N this chapter is a bit depressing, just a warning.**

* * *

><p>Frank's POV:<p>

Percy's head was in his hands. His hair shielded his face, his gray streak over his left eye. A perfect picture of misery. Or agony. Depends.

"Frank, do you think...maybe, remembering is worse than forgetting?" He asked, pulling his head up. His eyes were red, and in his hand he held some thing..no, it was a little figurine...of hades?

"Depends. what's on your mind?" I said, shruggging.

A tear slid down his cheek.

"Damn." He growled, angrily wiping it away.

"Nico. Befoe you stop me, i'll tell you the truth. I'm nico's cousin. You tell Hazel, you die." He started, then a tear rolled down his face, and I knew he had given in. "Nico...wanted to die. I remember when he-" His voice broke off as a swirl of black engoulfed me.

_"Hello, Frank Zhang." Gaea said, smiling at me. This is a dream. _

_"to really work with your friend, you must knnow what is happening here." She murmmured, walking past me, as the scene changed._

_I felt myself shift, and I knew i was in someone else's body. Percy, i think. _

_The first images were in a glowing, buttery, light. A curly blonde haired gil throwing her arms around Percy and kissing him. A groupof teens smiling and laughing at a beach. I noticed Nico at the edge, talking on a phone._

_One of a faun with curly hair and Percy just laughing with each other. the ones that followed were similar,then, there was a flash, and the images darknened._

_Percy was sleeping on a couch, half awake, listening to a centaur speaking to a ghost._

_"...beaten and half-dead when we got to him. He can't tell us much now, but the most we know is that Hades beat him...what I'm wondering, though is why? Of, course Nico wasn't exa-" _

_Percy sat bolt upright, jumped over the couch, and sprinted to the centaurs side._

_"Hades? His freaking father beat him? Are you insane, Chiron?" He asked in disbelief. His centaur sighed_

_"Percy, you can ask Nico." _

_The next scene was Percy next to a bed in...a hospital? Something like that. Nico lay in the bed, so beaten I can't describe him. In short, bruises covering every inch of his skin, a strange whip-lash like burn/cut that curled around his scholders, his lip was split,nose looked broken...well, i could go on, but you get it._

_"Who did this?" Percy asked, touching Nico's hair lightly,as an older brother would._

_Nico's eyes opened, large, round, and fearful, glazed, unseeing._

_"His stuck me down. Shook her. Threw her like a doll. Broke her. Turned to me. Yelled. Hit me. Kicked me. Laughed. Threw me. I cried. He hit me for crying. Blood. Hate. Tears. Pain. So much of it there was a sea of fire. I was drowning. Death is so much better than life. So easier. No pain, no blood...just bliss..."Nico murmmured, eyes glazed. Percy left, tears burning his eyes._

_Another flash, and i knew it was a totally differant year, 1 later._

_Percy was on a phone, playing Pac-man. Suddenly the door burst open, and Nico, ghost white, entered, clutching his wrist in panic. _

_"Nico, what the-" His voice broke off as he saw the blood coating Nico's wrist, squeezing through his hand._

_"What the Hades did you do?" Percy cried, springing up and grabbing Nico's arm. 3 deep, clear, intended slices on Nico's wrist told him everything._

_"too deep...cut too deep..."Nico's eyes were fluttering, exhaustion and bood loss taking him over._

_Percy ran to a backpack, pulled out a little square of carmel-looking stuff, and forced Nico to eat it. Instantly,the cuts closed, but slowly._

_"I'm sorry." Nico said, and then he was sobbing, shaking. Percy hugged him, tears sliding out of his eyes too._

_"Never do that again." He said, annd Nico sniffed, pulled away, and rubbed his eyes._

_"It wasn't the first time." He said. Percy's expression was pained._

_"When?"_

_"After she died."_

_"So long ago...you were so young." Percy hugged Nico agin. _

_"You are not killing yourself. You are worth it. I care, Annabeth cares, for the god's sake, nico, everyone cares!" He said. _

_"My father?" Nico asked in a small voice._

_"Yes, more than you know." Percy responded._

I was spun out of the memories. "I know." I said to Percy, who was leaning over me. He frowned. "Gaea." I whispered as hazel said, " What do you know?" 


End file.
